


Stage parents

by kissed



Series: jaeyong parents universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parents AU, SO MUCH FLUFF, fluffery that is so digustingly sweet and cute, jaeyong are such stage parents, soccer!yuji, yuji goes to college, yuta is an uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: Yuji is going to college and jaeyong celebrate like stupid stage parents





	

 

"Honey!” Taeyong calls Jaehyun from the kitchen where he’s busy taking care of dinner, his apron catching on to one of the sharp ends of the drawers he forgot to close.

“What?” Jaehyun calls from upstairs where he’s busy stripping down to his boxers and changing into a tshirt and some shorts. Yuji has yet to come home but that’s normal, he would usually come home ten minutes before they start dinner because those were the rules in this house, dinners were supposed to be eaten as a family, no exceptions and if Yuji couldn't make it he'd always make it a point to contact at least one of them.

Jaehyun is jogging down the stairs to meet his husband looking at a neatly folded paper that looks like something serious because he spots the opened envelope on the counter top directly in front of him and the creased forehead Taeyong is sporting as he reads the contents of the paper.

“Hon? What’s up?”

“Huh? Oh hey, hon,” Jaehyun kisses Taeyong’s cheek, who doesn't move at all because he's too focused on reading the paper, before leaning in to read the paper he was reading and then shoves it to his husband because he clearly needs to get a second opinion before shit gets loose.

“From what I understood, Yuji got accepted to Korea University? That’s what I read right? Please, confirm, _Moomin-nim_ ,” the younger scrunches his face towards his husband when Taeyong mentioned his little character nickname that he gave him when they were still dating and then goes back to the paper where he reads the same exact thing that Taeyong told him earlier.

His smile reaches his ears, all of his pearly whites show and his skin is having goosebumps.

“A scholarship for soccer, hon!!!” he jumps, Taeyong jumps and they both jump in unison while they hug each other and simultaneously wailing hoorays and cheers, being stupid cute and lost in their own world.

That is how Yuji catches his parents when he opens the front door of their home.

“I’m home? Did something happen?” he looked so confused and amused at the same time, these are some of the perks of having two dads that were so kooky.

It was a refreshing change from the daily complaints he's tired of hearing from his classmates  - _Mom is always nagging me to do this and that, Papa is too stoic and he doesn’t smile, I don’t want to come home tonight_ \- and he thinks if his friends came home to something like this, they wouldn't be such big ass complainers and all fucking grumpy in the mornings when Yuji wants to bask in the sunlight and get his Vitamin D in.

Both of his dads run up to where he’s standing, busy toeing his shoes off in the foyer when they both topple him down to the ground like he had just been tackled during P.E when they were playing American Football. He was out of breath by the time they had decided to set him free, their combined weight crushing his lungs and letting off the weight made him gasp for air greedily.

When Jaehyun lets go of his cheeks that he likes to bunch in the centre of his face, he thinks he had formed pre-mature wrinkles.

“Congratulations, Jij! You’re the best, my son is the best!” Jaehyun fights the urge to bring grab his son from the waist and raise him up like Simba from The Lion King movie. Taeyong is bouncing at Yuji’s side who is all smiles, apron clinging to Yuji’s uniform because the ratty material has more snags than any rag they own.

“My baby is so cool, my baby is so great. My baby!!” Taeyong doesn't even stop himself as he latches to Yuji’s arm which was more muscular than he had remembered, over the years he had grown into a person that was more mature. He also shed the traces of baby fat from his cheeks and toned up as he soccer took up more of his time and his voice was way deeper than it used to be.

Taeyong is proud of that. _He got it from me_ , he smiles triumphantly as he talks to himself internally while wiggling his eyebrows.

“Daa-aad!” Yuji whines but he’s smiling too, enjoying the cling of his dad who can’t stop smiling.

“Seriously did something happen while I was at school? I stink from training, you two usually avoid me during this time of day,” at this point, the dads could care less of the dried sweat and how smelly their son was because they were too excited to tell him the good news.

A prestigious university had granted his athletic scholarship, of course they're excited.

They both calm down though, Taeyong looks at Jaehyun and the younger nods, understanding the eye talk. Jaehyun turns his attention to his son, still grinning wide and does the honors of acknowledging the achievement of their son.

“Jiji bunny, did you happen to apply to _Koryeodae_ behind our backs?” Yuji’s back stiffens suddenly.

So yeah, he did apply to _koryeodae_ for a scholarship because he knew how expensive college tuition can be and he wants to help his dads as much as possible. He also sent a few applications for scholarships, attended to different soccer try outs in different universities just in case but this university was the one he was really gunning for.

“Papa, can it be..” his voice sounded so nervous.

“CONGRATULATIONS BABY! I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!,” Taeyong yells in Yuji’s ears before the other dad could even confirm his acceptance and scholarship grant to the university. He was jumping up and down whilst holding his son’s arm in place, soon Jaehyun does the same to the other arm and these jumping dads were making him dizzy with happiness and then it hits him like a rock.

“Baby? What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy?” Taeyong asks. He stops jumping because he sees a tear run down Yuji’s clear skinned cheek, a bit tan from all the sun he’s been getting.

Jaehyun is a little guilty but more worried because were they too prying? Didn't he want them to know? Did they do something wrong? But it was addressed to their last name and not directly to Yuji so they opened it, he hopes Yuji is not mad about opening the letter before him.

Then the complete mumbo jumbo of water works break out of their son.

They both scramble for something to make him feel better; Taeyong immediately gets a glass of water and Jaehyun cusses at the fact he’s not wearing his work pants where he has a neatly folded handkerchief behind his pocket so instead he grabs whatever is near and hands it to his son who is crying like his eyes are waterfalls. It turns to be the microfiber rag they use to clean the TV screen and computer screen but oh well, no one notices but there chunks of dust stuck in Yuji's face that both of his fathers fail to notice.

Both of them lead him to the couch to sit, Yuji leans into Taeyong shoulder and hugs his waist, Jaehyun leans into Yuji’s other side because he doesn’t want to get left out of the skinship his family is having, clinging tightly. Taeyong is brushing away the bangs from Yuji’s face and gradually their big baby ceases the tears from his eyeballs, blinking them away while he takes ragged breathes until he reaches the point that he can calmly breathe on his own.

“You’re not mad?” he asks, to the both of them.

The two looked at each other, confused.

“Baby, why would we be? If this is what you want then we’d be more than happy to support you,” Taeyong’s voice sounded so nurturing, this is the side that Jaehyun knows he’s lacking and thanks every being that Taeyong exists in their lives.

He falls a little deeper for his husband once more, heart growing an inch larger than it was before.

“But I overheard you talking with uncle Yuta, dad said soccer was stupid,” he grunts.

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong who looks and feels guilty for being so careless like that but he was just joking and besides, annoying Yuta was his and his husband’s favorite hobby.

Jaehyun took Yuji’s cheeks in his face like he usually would, bunches them up in the centre and makes him listen to his Papa.

“Listen here, Jung Yuji. Dad and I can’t shelter you forever from the terrible jokes of sarcasm and I’m surprised that until now you still haven’t picked up that kind of banter we have with all of your uncles,” Taeyong’s heart swells but he can’t keep a straight face because Jaehyun’s habit of bunching people’s faces that make them look like a fish when he wants have your full undivided attention still tickle his nerve endings like the first time they met.

“We could care less if you wanted to collect beetles and study them, or maybe be a farmer, an astronaut, an IT specialist, do whatever you want to do and the both of us will back you up just as long as it's in the right direction. You're all grown up now, you know what's right and wrong,” Jaehyun’s voice is full of authority mixed with kindness that makes the gates of Yuji’s eyeballs switch on again.

“Baby, I’m so sorry if you got offended but you know how we are with your uncles. We’re stupid and lack manners when we get together, you should know this,” he offers a kind smile, feeling terribly sorry about indirectly hurting his boy.

“Papa is right, you know. I’d sell a Kidney for you, if that's what it takes to make you happy just as long as it's towards the good,” Taeyong shoos away the hands that Jaehyun kept on their son's face and replaces them with his gentle fingers as he wipes away the tears that was drying in Yuji’s cheeks.

The happy frown Yuji plastered onto his face makes Jaehyun chuckle, he looked just like Taeyong when something wrong happens to him due to his clumsiness.

It’s beautiful how his loved ones are etched in each other’s beings as time passed. Yuji looked so much more like Taeyong and the traces of his ex-wife were nowhere to be found. Taeyong was gorgeous when he met him years age but the age added sophistication and maturity to his face that it excites Jaehyun to open his eyes in the morning to see his stupid husband’s mouth wide open with drool running down his chin as he sleeps through the alarms.

Yuji traps both of them into an embrace, tries his best to envelop his fathers as tight as he can and their shrieks of laughter wound into one obnoxious cackle of happy laughter. Both of their hearts feel heavy with good things that they file into the good bin of their soul for safe keeping just in case they need to melt Satan's heart of stone in the future.

It’s the smoke alarm that breaks the wonderful family hug.

The dinner forgotten and burnt, causing to trigger the alarm as the smoke travels up to the detector and Taeyong squabbles to salvage some parts of it then fails to do so, he throws his ratty apron in the trash but he can't feel annoyed any irritation for being so careless because nothing can bring down his happy high right now.

Especially not something as shallow as burnt dinner.

Jaehyun promises to buy him a new apron in passing while he dials the number of the pizza place they always fall back to when Taeyong doesn’t feel like cooking.

Yuji sleeps with a full stomach and an even fuller heart.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what i just wrote, lol. thank you for reading :p


End file.
